Pokemon Learning League Percents
by Storalwhit
Summary: In here, Ash, Iris and May arrive in Slateport City and go to the Pokemon Center to rest up. Then, as soon as they're about to leave, a young boy needs a little help with a survey.


Pokemon Learning League

Percents

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Ash, Pikachu, May, Iris and Axew coming into Slateport City on a ship and May speaks.)_

May: Well, we're here.

Iris: Yeah. The ship may have been a lot of fun, but it's nice to finally get here.

Axew: Axew.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Don't worry, Pikachu. When we get off, we'll head to the Pokemon Center and rest up.

_(Ash's stomach grumbles.)_

Ash: Oh, and get something to eat, too.

Pikachu: Pika.

May: Me too.

_(The ship arrives at the docks. Afterwards, they all get off and enter the city, heading towards the Pokemon center. They arrive at it and head inside.)_

Nurse Joy: Welcome to the center.

May: Hi, Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Hey, Ash and May. How've you been?

Ash: We've been doing great. I'd like you to meet Iris.

Nurse Joy: Please to meet you, Iris.

Iris: You, too.

Nurse Joy: So, how can I help you today?

Iris: Well, we came to rest up our Pokemon.

Nurse Joy: Okay, I'll take care of it. Why don't you three go over to the waiting area and have Chansey get you some lunch while you wait?

May: All right. Thanks, Nurse Joy.

_(They walk over to the waiting area and sit down.)_

Ash: Okay, guys, where do you think we should go from here?

May: Well, we could go to Lavaridge Town.

_(Chansey brings them their food.)_

May: Thanks, Chansey.

Chansey: Chansey.

_(She walks away and they start eating.)_

Iris: So, what does Lavaridge Town have?

May: It has some of the most amazing hot springs that you can relax in.

Iris: Okay. But what makes this one different from others?

Ash: They get their heat from the volcano.

Iris: Really?

May: Yeah. And it also has relaxing hot sand baths.

Iris: That's cool.

_(They continue eating their lunch. Afterwards, they hear a chiming sound and go up to the front desk.)_

Nurse Joy: Okay, your Pokemon are rested and ready to go.

Ash: Thanks. Now, let's go.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(They leave the center and head to Lavaridge Town. Just as they're about to leave the city, a boy named Wyatt runs up to them.)_

Wyatt: Excuse me?

May: Oh, Hi. Uh, what are you doing?

Wyatt: Well, I'm doing a survey.

May: Really? What kind of survey?

Wyatt: I'm asking people what Pokemon type they like, and I'd like to know which ones you like.

Iris: I like dragon and fire types.

May: Psychic and grass types.

Ash: Fighting and electric types.

Wyatt: Thank you, guys. By the way, where are you heading to?

May: We're going to Lavaridge Town to check out their hot springs.

Wyatt: That's nice. Oh, I'm Wyatt.

May: I'm May.

Ash: I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika.

Iris: I'm Iris, and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Iris: Say, Wyatt, why are you doing this?

Wyatt: Oh, I like certain Pokemon types and I wanted to know what types other people like.

Iris: I see. And how's it been going?

Wyatt: To be honest, it's going okay, but it's taking a while to ask everyone around here.

May: Well, would you like us to help you out with it?

Wyatt: That would be good.

May: What do you guys think?

Iris: Well, I guess the hot springs can wait.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: Yeah. We'll help you out, Wyatt.

Pikachu: Pika.

Wyatt: Thanks, guys. It means a lot.

_(A montage shows the four going around the city, asking people what type they like. Later, they meet up at the Pokemon Center.)_

Wyatt: All right, guys, let's see which types people liked.

_(They all sit down and look over the data.)_

Ash: There were some that said they liked rock types.

May: Some said they like dragon types.

Iris: Others liked electric types.

Wyatt: And some liked fire types.

May: That's good. But how many people did we ask?

Wyatt: Oh, boy. This'll be difficult because we've asked exactly 320 people.

May: Really? How come you think it'll be hard?

Wyatt: It's because it's going to be hard to sort out how many people liked each type.

Iris: Well, you've got a point. There must be a way we can figure out what the numbers are.

May: Hmm. Maybe we can use Percents to find the numbers.

Wyatt: That's a good idea, May. But how are going to do that?

Ash: I don't know, but I think Ada might be able to help us with this. _(He pulls out the Poke Pilot and calls Ada.)_

Ada: Hey, guys. What's going on?

Iris: Hey, Ada. We're helping out our new friend, Wyatt, with his survey.

Ada: Oh. Nice to meet you, Wyatt.

Wyatt: It's nice to meet you, too, Ms. Ada.

Ada: So, what else is happening?

May: Well, we just finished surveying a lot of people and now we're trying to figure out what the numbers are. I suggested we use Percents to find them. Only we don't know how to do it, so we called you to see if you knew how to do it.

Ada: Yes, I do. To use Percents to find certain numbers, what you first do is convert the percentage into a decimal. Let's say that you're trying to find 29% of 180. You turn the 29% into its decimal form.

Wyatt: Okay, what else is there?

Ada: The only other thing is to multiply the number by the percent decimal. You multiply 0.29 by 180 and you end up with your answer, which in this case is 52.2.

May: It seems a little simpler than we thought.

Ada: It may be simple, but it is effective. How about I show you guys a few examples?

Ash: All right, Ada.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(Cut to a video monitor in Ada's Lab.)_

Ada: Okay, I'm going to show you four examples in which you will tell me what the number that makes up that percentage is.

Wyatt: Uh, all right.

Ada: Good. Let's get started. Here, 170 people have been asked what kind of berries they like and 65% of them say that they like Pecha berries. What is the number for this percentage?

Iris: It would be 110.5.

Ada: All right, Iris. Now, 200 people are asked what kind of Poke balls they like to use a lot and 57% say they prefer to use a regular Poke Ball. What is the number for this percentage?

Ash: It's 114.

Ada: Yeah, Ash. 220 people have been asked what item that would need a lot of and 64% say they'd needs potions. What is the number for this percentage?

May: 140.8.

Ada: Good one, May. Lastly, 250 are asked what city they would like to visit and 72% of them would like to visit Goldenrod City. What is the number for this percentage?

Wyatt: The number would be 180.

Ada: Very good, Wyatt. You guys did a pretty good job.

Wyatt: Thank you, Ada.

Ada: No problem, Wyatt. Well, I better get back to it. See you later, guys.

May: Bye.

Iris: Guys, how about we go over what we know before we get started?

May: Sure, Iris. Before we get to that, let's see our viewers at home if they would like to do it.

Iris: All right, May. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Would you like to go over with us? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay. What the first thing done to find the percentage of a number? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ You turn the percentage into its decimal form. You got it.

Ash: What's the other thing you need to do? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ You multiply the number by the percent decimal. Yeah.

Pikachu: Pika.

May: Way to go, guys.

Iris: Okay, guys. Now let's get right to it.

Wyatt: All right. But I think we better sort them out before we get to it. Why don't you guys do what you did before?

May: Well, okay Wyatt. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Would you like to do it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _Okay.

_(Cut to a list showing the five Pokemon types from the survey.)_

Wyatt: Okay, we're going to show you the percentages and you're going to try and figure out what the number of that percentage is. Okay, let's do it. Here, 24% say that they liked dragon types. What is the number? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ 76.8. Very good.

Iris: 30% like electric types. What is the number? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _96. Yeah.

Ash: 27% like fire types. What is the number? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ 86.4. Good one.

May: 19% like rock types. What is the number? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _60.8. All right.

_(Cut back to the gang and Iris speaks.)_

Iris: Thank you, guys.

Axew: Axew.

Wyatt: Thanks for helping me out, guys.

Ash: No problem.

Pikachu: Pika.

Wyatt: It certainly was interesting doing it and seeing the results.

May: That's nice to hear, Wyatt.

Wyatt: Well, see you guys later and I hope you have a good time in Lavaridge Town.

Iris: See you.

Axew: Axew.

_(He walks off.)_

May: You know, guys, I think that wasn't too bad at all.

Iris: Yeah. It wasn't very exciting, but it was good to do it.

Axew: Axew.

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

Everyone: Thanks a lot, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

_(Cut to them sitting at the table.)_

May: That was a pretty good episode. Did you enjoy it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay. I liked coming to Slateport.

Ash: I liked stopping for a rest and having lunch.

Iris: I liked helping Wyatt out.

May: Thanks again, guys. See you next time.

_(They wave goodbye to the viewers and they talk about what they'll be doing. The scenery irises out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
